


Knights of the Round Table + parenting

by annitrn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annitrn/pseuds/annitrn





	Knights of the Round Table + parenting

**Arthur Pendragon**

  * One baby boy, and one baby girl following soon after, for the King of Knights that he also calls his King and Queen even when they’re grown up and you can bet he’s going to love them with all his heart and soul
  * his children often crawl into bed with you two if they have trouble falling asleep and while he usually doesn’t mind to be in bed with the people most precious to him sometimes he just wants some time alone with you
  * so when they walked into your room he quietly signalled them to wait for him to get up and guide them back to bed so you could sleep a little more.
  * He’d slip into bed with them and pretty much serve as a replacement for a teddy bear while he tells them old tales and eventually humming old tunes and lullabies until they fall asleep in his arms and he realizes he can’t move without waking them
  * luckily you’re already used to it since it happens quite often so you woke up anyways and tip-toed to their room where you slipped under the covers with your husband and children and slept until the morning when they crawl all over your faces



**Gawain**

  * Gawain would have two girls that he would adore and spoil rotten, calling them princesses and treating them as such though he also makes sure they grow up into young, educated and polite girls instead of spoiled brats
  * he pretty much worships the ground they walk on so when they can’t sleep and knock at your bedroom’s door in the middle of the night, he would be up in less than 0.2 seconds to carry them back to bed so you can rest 
  * (and let’s be honest, as much as he loves them, he sometimes doesn’t want to share you with them because they’re always following you around, so he takes care of them on his own)
  * Gawain doesn’t have the best singing voice but what his princesses want they’ll get so he will tug them into their beds and sit beside them, holding their tiny hands and sing some lullabies you taught him until they’re fast asleep and he can head back to his room to sleep besides you



**Tristan**

  * a boy for the Knight of Laments who is nothing but a concentrated mass of rainbow and sunshine and the absolute opposite of his Father, which only makes Tristan adore him even more because thank god he isn’t like him
  * with that smooth voice of his, his son wouldn’t even get the chance to cry or be sleepless for long because the second he starts humming his eyes will fall shut immediately and Tristan will hold his hand and brush some hair strands out of his face 
  * singing his son to sleep and watching his child-like features slacken while he holds onto his plushie is probably one of the rare moments Tristan is genuinely happy - with himself and the world 
  * and after his son is asleep he would press a soft kiss to his forehead and simply watch his son sleep for a while, as it fills his heart with so much love and warmth, before he heads back to bed with you



**Lancelot**

  * much to his initial dismay he’d have another boy - not because he wouldn’t love him because he’d love him to the ends of the world - but because he reminds him of his own failure for being a bad Father to Galahad and he’s afraid to commit the same mistake again
  * so when his son starts crying at night because he can’t sleep, Lancelot’s first thought would be to run away or ask you to help him because he’s afraid he’d only make it worse before he scolds himself mentally for even thinking of burdening you with such a trivial task
  * he’d walk his son back to bed and even ask if he could hold his hand and when the small boy nods Lancelot gently puts it in his large hand as if he’s afraid to break him and starts humming old lullabies the Lady of the Lake sang for him
  * at first, more to soothe himself than this son, but seeing his son drift into sleep with a peaceful smile while his hand still tightly held onto his, would calm him down as well and make him feel at ease for once before he carefully stands up to walk back to your room



**Bedivere**

  * just like Gawain, two baby girls for this sweet Knight which overwhelms him at first but also makes him incredibly happy and proud to raise and watch them grow up into fine young women
  * if his girls start crying at night tho, poor bean probably ends up crying too because did he do something wrong or why won’t they stop he just read them their favourite fairy tale and washed their stuffed monkey why are they awake and crying again help him
  * though he’s quite nervous he wouldn’t scold them for being up late and rather nervously coughs around before he starts humming and singing for them since he doesn’t know what else to do
  * but quickly their eyes fall shut and make way for soft snoring and with a relieved sigh Bedi kisses all of them good night before he slumps down next to their bed and falls asleep right there until one of the girls wakes up at night and puts a blanket over their poor tired daddy



**Mordred**

  * a baby boy for Mo-chan and it’s probably not necessary to mention it but she’s absolutely horrified at the thought of being a parent because of course she knows she will be a better parent than Artoria but there are still the nagging doubts in her mind that she will fail
  * it doesn’t quite help that her son is a loud little ruffian like her and has problems falling asleep thus often cries or wanders around at night, into the kitchen where he causes a lot of ruckus and noise when he accidentally throws over some pots and pans
  * Mordred was pretty close to exploding and chiding him but seeing him tiredly rubbing his puffy eyes her anger subsides as fast as it has risen and she would pick him up and tug him back to his own bed
  * she doesn’t really know what to do at first besides brushing some hair out of his eyes and tell him to sleep but when he asks if she could sing for him Mordred just can’t help but give into his big puppy eyes and starts humming for him
  * it takes her some tries until she gets it right since no one has sung her lullabies before, but eventually he falls asleep and Mo just sits there watching her little boy look so sweet and innocent in his sleep before she walks back to her room




End file.
